


The Christmas Shift at Erebor

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Supermarket!AU [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Supermarket!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Erebor is a successful supermarket chain in Britain, with stores in practically every town and city across the country. This follows the Christmas shifts of those working the evening hours in one of the smaller stores in a town called Dale....basically a 'Christmas special' of the main fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These will pretty much be posted as they're written so they've not been properly proofread, I apologise for any mistakes you find.
> 
> Also any Fili/Kili chapters are for GatheringFiKi's 12 days thing.

The tree was up, Christmas music was playing, the staff were decked out in Christmas jumpers, and Bilbo was putting out the first mistletoe of the season.

Balin could already feel a headache forming.

He could only hope that no one went through Kíli’s till with a bunch of it. The boy was already serenading Fíli at the checkout opposite, singing along to _All I Want for Christmas is You,_ much to the amusement of the customers they were serving. Fíli’s pink cheeks and dopey smile earning himself coos from a gaggle of older women.

Balin held his breath went he spotted a trolley heading for the tills, bunch of mistletoe perched on top. He twitched when they paused by Kíli’s checkout before heading for selfscan instead. Releasing a quite sigh of relief, Balin turned back to his paperwork, keeping an eye on queue lengths while he figured out rotas for the new year.

“Hey Kíli,” Balin’s head snapped up at the sound of Bofur’s jovial tone. “I’ve got a present for you.”

He could only look on in horror as Bofur tucked a sprig of mistletoe behind Kíli’s ear.

“It broke off when a guy tried scanning it, thought you might like it,” Bofur grinned. “Just don’t come near me with it.”

With a cheeky grin Kíli scuttled out from behind his till, thankfully the customer he was halfway through serving chuckled good-naturedly at his actions. To the indulgent smiles, and happy sighs of the customers Kíli leaned over Fíli’s till.

“Fíli?”

Looking up, Fíli smiled, cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink he leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to Kíli’s lips.

They broke apart with a laugh when a customer in Fíli’s queue wolf whistled.

Quickly sneaking another quick kiss before Fíli could sit back down, Kíli skipped back to his own till.

Balin rubbed at his temple, trying to ease the insistent throbbing that had settled there.

He liked his staff, truly he did, but there were days he could quite happily throttle them.


End file.
